


Julia

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [46]
Category: Nowhere Boy (2009), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Paul has an accident while over at Julia's house with John.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Kudos: 13





	Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I found in my google drive lol

Paul wiggled his leg under the table as Julia continued to talk to both of them. He knew that John could tell something was wrong, but he wasn’t going to say anything. And Paul sure as hell wasn’t about to get up and ask for the loo. He hadn’t even been there that long, anyway.

He really should just stand up and ask, because his bladder was getting very full, and he wasn’t sure he could wait until he was home at this point. It was impossible to ignore it now, so he took to moving around in his seat until one of them noticed what he was doing.

“Love, are you alright?” Julia asked him, deep concern in her voice. He nodded quickly and then cursed himself. Why couldn’t he just say he needed to go? Was his brain really being that stubborn? “You sure?”

John just rolled his eyes. “He said he’s fine, mum. Don’t embarrass him.” But god, Paul wished Julia had figured out what was wrong so he didn’t have to say it. 

They all, well John and Julia, continued their conversation, and Paul’s desperation just got worse. He ignored it until about half an hour had gone by, and piss had started to leak out of him, and he was sure the seat beneath him had started to get wet, too. 

“Where’s your loo?” he asked frantically, standing up from the table too fast. They both looked at him funny. 

“Oh. Just down the hall.” She gave him a small smile, and he was already off. He hurried down the hall as his pants became more and more wet. But as he got to the toilet, he saw that the door was closed, and he just gasped. 

He fell to his knees as his bladder gave out, soaking his pants and the rug beneath him. He stared at the door of the toilet, hearing as the toilet flushed. Somebody was about to walk out of that door, and he was going to be hopelessly pissing himself. A fifteen year old boy. 

He got up, cutting off the stream as best as he could and ran down the carpeted hallway until he got to a closet, where he hid. 

The door to the toilet opened, and Jackie stepped out, immediately noticing the wet spot on the floor. Her eyes widened, and she started towards the dining room, where Julia and John still sat at the table.

“Hey, Jackie,” Julia said with a bright smile, but she then noticed how red her daughter looked. “What’s wrong?” The little girl whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. “I’ll be right back, John. Just stay here.” 

She made her way over to her other daughter’s room, knocking on the door. “Jules? Sweetheart, are you okay?” Little Julia opened the door with a puzzled look on her face.

“I’m fine, mum. Why?” She tried to look past her mother, only seeing a blushing Jackie. “Has something happened?”

“Oh, erm, yeah, did you… have an accident in the hall?”

“An accident?”

Julia turned around back to Jackie. “Aw, love, was it you?’ Jackie shook her head, embarrassed. “You know I wouldn’t be mad, right?”

“Mummy, I promise I didn’t.”

“Well, if neither of you…” Her eyes widened when she remembered who else was in the house. But that couldn’t be… the kid was nearly sixteen. But there was no other way that stain got there. 

She started to check different rooms of the house, calling his name, and John came into the hall.

“What’s going on? Where’s he gone?”

“Love, just… go back to the table, okay?” But as John got closer, he stepped right on the wet spot, cringing and looking down at it.

“What…?” He sniffed and knew the smell immediately. “Why is there a puddle of piss on the floor?” He looked at his mother, who just sighed. “Did Paul…?”

“I think so.” They both heard a sob from the closet next to them, and they turned to see the door closed. Julia walked over and slowly opened it, revealing Paul crouched down in the corner in an attempt to hide from them. It wasn’t working.

“Macca?” John spoke, and he just cried harder.

“Hey, love, why don’t you come on out, alright?” the woman whispered, kneeling down to the floor, trying to get closer to the boy in the closet.

“Just leave me alone!” he shouted, and John glanced away awkwardly. “Don’t you think this is humiliating enough?! I’m fifteen years old!”

“It’s okay, Paul. We can get it all taken care of. Your father won’t even have to know if you don’t want to tell him.” Paul lifted his head. “Really. It’s all fine.”

John was still a bit too shocked to form a full sentence, so he just nodded as his younger friend came out into the hall. He tried to avoid eye contact, but with Paul staring at him in worry, it was impossible.

“Why don’t you go with John and get you something to change into.” Julia looked at her son, who just nodded. “Don’t worry about the mess. I can clean it up.”

“Erm, y-yeah. Come with me, I suppose.” He led Paul upstairs, and the younger man couldn’t help himself from crying even more. He was much too embarrassed. “Look, Macca, it’s fine. It happens. Well, I guess you can wear some of Bobby’s stuff. He won’t mind.”

“John, I’m sorry--”

“I know, I know.”

“Please don’t tell anybody about this.” John just sighed. “Please?”

“I won’t, okay? It’s not… well, it’s kind of your fault. But I won’t tell anyone. That would be a lot more rude than I’d want to be to you.” Paul smiled, and John handed over a pair of pants. “Here, try those on and see if they fit. And you can bring my mum your clothes to wash.” He cried harder at the thought of it. “Or I can give them to her if you want.”

“O-okay. Thanks so much for all of this. You all didn’t have to be so good about it.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, love. Just don’t even worry about it.” He smiled at his friend. “Go get dressed out of those clothes now, yeah? I’ll see you back downstairs.”


End file.
